Swimming, Sinking, Slowly Drowning
by Rose13312
Summary: Amu can't swim. So one day in a swimming lesson, a jealous Saaya takes advantage of this only because Ikuto was paying more attention to Amu than her but Amu ends up drowning. It's up to Ikuto to give her the kiss of life. Will Amu survive? Contains a lot of swearing and suggestive things.


**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE SCIENTIFICALLY/MEDICALLY ACCURATE SO PLEASE DON'T THIS AGAINST ME. **

* * *

**Swimming, Sinking, Slowing Drowning**

_My arms and legs flail, my lungs scream for oxygen, my hair a messing pink cloud above my head. My eyes close underneath my goggles. One thought forms before I pass out._

_I'm drowning._

My eyes open, sleepy dust gluing my lashes together, my brain frantically trying to remember the dream I just had even though all I want to do is forget it.

How I hate swimming.

What's there actually to like about swimming? Wet hair, make-up running, chlorine, cold water and dirty pools. Nothing good within all that.

I drag myself out of bed, stumbling towards my wardrobe. I stick my legs into my blue swimming costume, not fully putting it on because I might need a wee. I stick my legs into my skirt and shove on my shirt and tie and make my way downstairs.

"Ohayou, Amu-chan!" mum greets me as I sit down at the breakfast table.

"Ohayou mum," I say, half yawning.

"Would you like a fried egg?"

"Oh, yes please."

A few moments later, she places a plate of egg and toast before me.

"Arrigato," I say between mouthfuls of yolk. Once I had finished, I make my way back upstairs to brush my teeth. I stick my arms in my blazer and throw my bag over my shoulder and make my way downstairs.

"See you later mum," I say, opening the front door.

"Bye dear!" I hear her call from the kitchen.

The moment I step outside, the wind instantly messes with my hair. I struggle to keep it in place. I shiver slightly and continue my walk to school. Utau approaches me the moment I get in the school gates.

"You excited for swimming?" Utau says excitedly.

"Not really, no," I reply blankly.

"Why?"

"I can't swim."

"You can't swim?"

"Well I can stay afloat mostly and I can make my way across the pool very slowly but when I do strokes, I barely move and I end up drowning."

"Oh. Don't worry, they'll teach you!"

"Yay," I say with no expression in voice. "Why are you so excited anyway? You hate getting your hair wet."

"Well, we're doing swimming with the boys as well and guess who's going to be there?" Utau practically jumps with excitement.

"Who?" I ask, boredom in my voice.

"Souma Kukai!"

"Oh my days, haha!" I laugh. "As if you like _him._"

"I wonder what he'll be like in swimming trunks..." Utau says with wonder in her voice.

"Oh my God. I'll bet he'll have a flabby stomach!"

"I doubt it, he plays for the school football team. Do you think he'll have a lump in his pants?"

"Utau!" I exclaim, shoving her in a playful way. "No I doubt, he probably doesn't have a d-"

"Amu! He's there!" Utau gazes at the school gates where Kukai was walking with Hotori Tadase.

"Go say hi to him!"

"I can't do that!"

Kukai comes closer too us until he walks past us. I take this opportunity to shove Utau into Kukai. They topple over and land on the floor, Utau landing on top of Kukai. Utau gets up quickly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I tripped over," I say pretending it was an accident.

"I'm so sorry, are you OK?" Utau asks Kukai.

"It's OK, I'm good," Kukai says, giving us a thumbs up.

Once Kukai was out of sight, Utau freaks out.

"Amu, you little shit! Why would you do that?" Utau exclaims.

"Hehe!" I giggle.

"I'm going to shove you into Ikuto in swimming," Utau says, arms folded, a smirk on her face.

I scoff. "Why him?"

"Becuase you like him, duh!"

I blush. "I don't."

"Aww!" Utau comes over and squeezes my cheeks. "You've gone all red! Aw cutie!"

I scowl. And just at that moment Ikuto walks past the corridor, a pretty red-haired girl hanging on to his arm.

Once they had gone, I say angrily to Utau, "Who is that slut?"

"Aw are you jealous?"

"Pfft no..."

"I wish I could wear my bikini for swimming instead of that hideous swimming costume."

"For whom, may I ask?" I say with a grin on my face.

"Oh shut up Amu!"

Only Utau would be bold enough to wear a bikini in front of boys.

"So do you um know that girl who was with Ikuto?" I ask , not wanting know that I kinda have feelings for him.

"Yamabuki Saaya," Utau says. "I don't like her."

"Why?"

"She's fucking attention seeking and I bet you anything, Ikuto doesn't really like her."

"Oh," I secretly wished this was true.

**In ICT**

I have to sit next to Ikuto in ICT which I secretly love but I make out I hate it. **  
**

"Hey Amu," Ikuto says with his usual smirk. My heart melted, God he was fit.

"Hi, Ikuto," I say with a smile.

"You doing swimming?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I can't wait to see in a swimming costume," Ikuto says, leaning in close with a more creepier smirk than usual. I shove him.

"Fuck of you pervert!"

Ikuto laughs. "Teasing you is ever so fun," he says with a smirk.

"So um do you know the girl you were with this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I almost spit the word 'girlfriend'.

"No, she's a... friend."

"Oh." Relief rushes through me.

"Why? You got your eyes on me?"

"No, wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really?" Ikuto says coming really close to me. His beautiful face was so close to mine. I notice things I don't normally notice. His eyes are a beautiful midnight but also really sad looking. I wonder why. I couldn't help but glance at his lips, slightly chapped yet soft-looking. I got an urge to press mine against his but instead I bat him away with my keyboard.

"Hinamori-san! Don't hit people with keyboards!" Nikaido-sensai says, looking up from his computer.

"Sorry, sensai" I say. Ikuto rubs his arms in mock pain.

"That really hurt!" Ikuto says.

"Don't really give a crap," I reply.

"Why don't you kiss me better?" Ikuto says coming close again.

_Trust me Ikuto, I would _love _to,_ I say in my head.

"Please just go away," I say instead.

Ikuto turned away and continued with his work. I sighed, I wish I could just be honest with my feelings.

**Swimming **

I change out of my uniform hurriedly, hoping no one saw my small chest. I wait for Utau who's currently putting her pigtails in a messy bun, taking ages.

"Utau, I'm gonna go," I say.

"Alright," Utau says.

I leave the girls changing room and make my way over to the pool, sitting on the edge of the pool in the middle area where I feel I won't drown, swishing my legs in the water. Most of the girls sit on the edge of the pool nearer to the deep end, proving to others they can swim. Someone sits next to me. It's Ikuto.

"Yo," Ikuto says.

"Hi," I say. I struggle not to look at him. He has abbs which are lightly tanned.

_Shit._

"You look good in that swimming costume," Ikuto says with a smirk

"Shut up."

"You coming in?"

I sigh. "I guess."

I slide in, gasping slightly at the luke-warm water.

"Want a race?"

"Not really, no."

"Aw, come on, I'll go easy on you."

"I- " my speech was stopped by a squeal. It Saaya-fucking-sama. She dipped her toe in the water squealing practically begging for attention. Hesitantly she jumped into the deep end and made her way over to Ikuto and me. Ugh she had to come over and ruin our moment.

"I'll have a race with you, Ikuto," Saaya says with her sickeningly sweet voice, giggling at the end. I give the most dirtiest look I have ever given and I swim of. When I say swim, I mean thrashing my arms and legs desperately to keep afloat.

I meet up with Utau who is staring at Kukai in a really creepy way.

"Utau," I say. "You kinda look like a female paedophile."

"I can't help it, he's so god-damn fit," UItau practically growls.

"He's actually not."

"I need to impress him somehow!"

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"Amu, lets go swim in the deep end!"

"I-I can't, I'll drown."

"It's OK Amu, just hold on to the edge."

"I uh," I stutter. I felt kinda bad for Utau, she needed me right now. "OK."

I drag myself to the deep end by using the edge of the pool. There Utau climbs out of the pool and jumps in again and resurfaces again while I just dither in the corner of the pool. I look around the rest of the pool. There I see Ikuto staring at me at from the middle of the pool. There I also see a scowling Saaya, trying to get Ikuto to pay attention to her but failing miserably. She makes her way over to the deep end, swimming expertly.

"So, Amu," Saaya says when she sees me. "It seems Ikuto is paying more attention to you, more than me.

"He is?" I ask. In my head trumpets flare and fireworks explode.

"Which in my opinion is pathetic because you can't even swim."

"I can... sort of."

"You can't even let go of the edge."

"I can."

"Go on then."

"Uh... OK." I hesitantly let go. I franticly thrash my arms around to keep afloat. Saaya then takes this opportunity to throw me underwater.

_What the actual fuck is she doing?!_

I struggle to resurface. My arms and legs flail, my lungs scream for oxygen, my hair a messing pink cloud above my head. My eyes close underneath my goggles. One thought forms before I pass out.

_I'm drowning._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**_  
_

I stare at Amu from the other side of the pool. I feel kinda weird but I can't seem to look away. I see Saaya and Amu talking and for some reason she throws Amu underwater. I thought Amu wasn't that confident at swimming. I make my way over there to see what's going. I start to hurry when she doesn't resurface.

"Where's Amu?" I say to Saaya when I get there.

"I have no idea," Saaya replies, her eyes wide.

"Don't lie, I just seen you throw her underwater."

I dive into the deep end and see Amu laying at the bottom of the pool. I dive deeper and I grab her body and try to resurface with difficulty due to Amu's body along with mine. My lungs start to scream for oxygen, my legs begging for relief. I finally get to the surface and I push Amu's body out of the pool. I also climb out. I slap Amu's face lightly.

"Amu? AMU?" I say loudly.

"AMU!" I hear Utau scream, thrashing wildly to the pool edge and trying to climb out. I put my ear near her mouth to see if she's breathing. I feel no hot breath. Utau's dripping body kneals next to Amu, shaking her wildly.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I yell. Nikaido-sensai whips out his phone and dials and talks rapidly on the phone.

"You have to give her CPR," Utau says, looking at me desperately.

"M-me?" I stutter.

"There is no fucking time to to fucking argue, we need to make sure she survives.

"Ok."

I hesitantly open her mouth and press my mouth against hers.

_Her lips feel soft._

I stop my myself. I shouldn't be having these thoughts when I'm trying to save her life. I breath into her mouth, my fingers pinching her nose. Amu's chest rises and falls. I do this again. I move my lips away from hers and link my hands together and push down on her chest 30 times and I repeat the whole twice until Amu breathes on her own. I sigh with relief.

"But she's still not waking up. Why is she still not waking up?" Utau says.

"She's probably unconscience but breathing."

"It was her," Utau says, pointing to Saaya.

"It was," I say.

"It was a joke. You can forgive me, right Ikuto?" Saaya says, her eyes wide.

"You heartless bitch," I say with venom in my voice.

The ambulance arrives and the paramedics put Amu carefully onto a stretcher.

"Only two people can come," the paramedic says.

"We'll go," Utau says.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Yeah, why him?" Saaya says angrily.

"Shut up you heartless cow," Utau spits at Saaya. "You just saved her fucking life Ikuto. Grab your stuff, we'll get changed in the hospital."

We grab our stuff, and climb into the ambulance. The paramedic ties her to a machine. Utau shivers slightly and fumbles into her bag and pulls out a towel and wraps herself with it. I only just realise I'm still in my swimming trunks and I also pull my towel out and wrap myself with it.

When we arrive at the hospital, the doctors take Amu away.

"It's OK now, we'll take over," the doctor says.

"Come on Ikuto, we'll get changed and then we'll see her."

So we make our way into the toilets and get changed. Once I get changed I stare at my reflection it the mirror. My blue hair seems to have exploded. I try take in what just happened.

I saved Amu's life.

I _kissed _her.

Wow.

I make my way out of the toilets and hurry to Amu's cubicle, where Utau is sitting with Amu. She is awake. I make my way over to the hard orange seats and awkwardly sit down.

"So, Amu," I say. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I guess, just a bit wheezy," Amu says weakly, coughing slightly at the end.

"What actually happened, Amu?" Utau says, clinging to Amu's hand. I also wanted to hold Amu's hand. I hesitantly take Amu's hand in my slightly shrively hands. She blushes slightly which is kinda cute.

"Well I was in the deep end with you right, and Saaya came over and was saying some shit about Ikuto. I let go of the edge and she shoves me into the deep end. And you know Utau, that I'm a shit swimmer," Amu says, coughing at the end.

"What was she saying about me?" I say.

"Some crap about you paying more attention to me than her."

My heart thumps. "Why would Saaya say that?" I ask.

"Because you were staring at me." We both blush.

Utau notices this and says,"I need to go sort my hair out, so um I'll leave you to your moment."

"Shut up Utau, see you later," Amu says. Utau leaves the cubicle, taking care to shut the curtains.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto saved me. Ikuto saved _me_! Oh my God, I love him so fucking much.

"Thank you so much for saving me, I'd be dead without you!" I say.

"It's OK, honestly," Ikuto says.

"The doctors told me that um you gave me CPR," I say, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Utau kinda forced me to, I had no choice. Bet you liked it though," Ikuto says, smirking slightly.

"Pretty sure I was half dead."

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

I take a deep breath. I want to actually kiss her. Not like I was trying to save her life.

"How about a proper kiss?" I say.

* * *

**Amu's ****POV**

Wow, he's actually being serious for once. I take a deep breath and say,"OK."

He presses his lips against mine.

_So this is what a kiss feels like._

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

_So this is what a proper kiss feels like_

I reluctantly pull away. "Amu," I say.

"Ikuto?" Amu says.

"Yeah?"

"You smell of chlorine."

"And you could do with swimming lessons."

"Or I could get you to save me."

"I'm always saving your ass, aren't I?"

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"I love you Ikuto," I say.

Man, it's a relief to say that.

* * *

**Did you like it? R&R please =)**


End file.
